


who is the monster (and who is the man?)

by potahtopotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, It's like 100 words long idk what else I can say about it, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potahtopotato/pseuds/potahtopotato
Summary: In which Sirius and Regulus have a difference of opinions.





	who is the monster (and who is the man?)

It doesn't, thankfully, happen in the Great Hall. They're in a side hallway after dinner, and Remus is sure they've made it through the day without incident.

Which is when, typically, Regulus shows up and calls Sirius an embarrassment, a blood traitor, and a waste of a Black.

Sirius, relaxed and laughing moments beforehand, instantly stiffens.

"If you're going to insult me, at least try harder," he says, and Remus is already imagining how many detentions the four of them are going to have later.

Regulus sneers. "Oh, that I can do,  _mudblood-loving bastard_."

* * *

Remus visits Sirius in the hospital wing later. He doesn't bother to say  _I told you so_.


End file.
